A hybrid's happy Valentine's story
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is Valentine's day and a certain Male Peregrine Falcon as well as a certain female Spix Macaw are going to have their most romantic moment on this special day and it will be a day that they will never forget.


**Hello everyone. Here is a Valentine's day story for our favourite Falcon and Macaw couple. Tomadahawk had requested me to do this story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the Amazon rainforest as the Spix Macaw tribe were preparing themselves for a special day of love and it was to be a day where they showed their love to not only their family, but, also, their girlfriends, boyfriends, husbands and wives.

It was no different for male Peregrine Falcon and his Spix Macaw wife as they prepared themselves for a day to remember while their children were preparing themselves to show their love to their loved ones that they love with all of their heart and soul.

That male Peregrine Falcon is called Tomada and he is a happy Falcon as he looked outside of his hollow with a smile on his face, knowing that today is going to be a special day and a day that he will never forget as he will always treasure this day with either himself or his family.

"Hey Tomada, sweetie, are you ok?" asked his wife, Sorrel as she walked to his side. "Is everything, alright?".

"Yeah, everything is alright, Sorrel" said Tomada as he faced his beautiful wife. "How cannot they be?, especially when I am going to spend this day with the love of my life".

"You really are a flatter, Tomada" said Sorrel as she kissed her husband's cheek. "Also, I'm sure that our children, will be enjoying this day, too".

"I bet that they will, my dear" said Tomada as he smiled at Sorrel. "Junior will surely be confessing his love to Bia, while Bobbie will confess her love to Tiago".

Sorrel smiled as she, her husband and children spent the day playing with each other as well as giving their love to their crushes, especially Junior who confessed his love to Bia that resulted in the two kissing and sharing a slow-dance while Bobbie confessed her love to Tiago with the two spending the rest of the day cuddling and sharing kisses.

At night though, it was massive party with all birds, no matter if they were Spix or Scarlet Macaws, joining in as they celebrated a day of love with each couple dancing with their partners including Blu and Jewel, Tomada Junior and Bia, Bobbie and Tiago being amongst those that were dancing.

Tomada watched as his son and his girlfriend danced together with the two doing twirls as they danced to the song 'hot wing' as the sight brought a smile on Tomada's face and he waited for one important person to make their presence known and he knew, exactly, who that person is.

"You know, something tells me, you're late" chuckled Tomada as he sensed a presence behind him. "Very late for our dance".

"An honourable lady is never late, my dear" giggled a voice that Tomada knew very well. "Especially, when she is going to dance with the love of her life".

Tomada smiled as he turned round only to see his wife, Sorrel, walking towards him in all her glory and she smiled at Tomada as she arrived in front of him with the two holding wings as they went to the dance floor where they did some twirls and a romantic slow-dance.

The two danced with smiles on their faces before they kissed each other on the beak as they poured their love into the kiss and they, eventually, joined in on the dance to the song 'Beautiful creatures' as they painted their faces red and yellow respectively while having fun dancing in the middle.

Once the song was over, everyone went back to their hollows to get some sleep with Junior getting a kiss on the beak from Bia and he went home in a dreamy daze while Bobbie received both a kiss on the beak and a kiss on the cheek by Tiago, who proved that he is a gentleman at heart.

After getting back home, Tomada and Sorrel put their kids to bed before they went to their own room as they got into bed with Tomada wrapping his wings around his wife as he cuddled her before they looked deep into each other's eyes as they said those famous words to each other.

"I love you, Tomada" said Sorrel as she smiled at her husband.

"I love you, too, Sorrel" said Tomada as he returned the smile.

The two lovebirds shared a passionate kiss before they went to sleep as they remembered their big romantic moment during Valentine's day and they also remembered their kids having their big romantic moments with their girlfriends/boyfriends as the two got to dance with their crushes.

Tomada couldn't be more happier as he hoped to spend more Valentine's day with his wife, Sorrel, as well as their children and he knew that, today, he had the best Valentine's day that he could have ever hoped for and he was definitely looking forward to the next one.

* * *

 **Awwww, what a sweet moment between Tomada and his wife, Sorrel, I am so happy for them. Also, you may be surprised to find out that I put Tomada Junior in there as Bia's boyfriend instead of my OC Nightfly. If you are wondering why is that, well, there is two reasons for it.**

 **1\. My OC won the vote on who deserves to be with Bia and this is compensation for Junior, for that.**

 **2\. This short, but, lovely, Valentine's story is about Tomadahawk's OC, Tomada, having a happy Valentine's day with his family.**

 **Also, there is a hidden third reason as to why, my OC, Nightfly, didn't appear and it has something to do with an important event in four days from now.**

 **Hint: What special event is happening in four days and who does it involve?**

 **Besides that, I hope that you all, especially Tomadahawk, have enjoyed this special Valentine's day story. Cheerio :)**


End file.
